ytpguy17_ssblfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants
SpongeBob SquarePants is the main protagonist and the eponymous character of the Nickelodeon animated comedy of the same name. He was designed by marine biologist and animator Stephen Hillenburg, and is voiced by Tom Kenny. SpongeBob is a childish, eccentric sea sponge who lives in a pineapple in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. He works as a fry cook at the Krusty Krab, a job which he is exceptionally skilled at. SpongeBob lacks a lot of knowledge and is a constant annoyance to those around him (especially Squidward Tentacles), but he is very good natured. He appears in all of the episodes in the series. SpongeBob is the first lawl character to be introduced, and the first universe as well. Moveset Neutral B: Cruise Bubble SpongeBob blows a bubble in the shape of a torpedo. The player can use the control stick to control the bubble like a PK Thunder. The bubble will explode if it hits an opponent, part of the stage, or a projectile. Move Orgin The cruise bubble is an obtainable item found in Battle For Bikini Bottom (GBA, GCN, PC, PS2, and Xbox). Where SpongeBob could blow a bubble in the shape of a torpedo, and use it as a weapon. Side B: Spin Technique SpongBob puts on his karate gear and spins. The attack can be charged for more "spin time" and damage. It can also reflect projectiles. Move Orgin Early in Karate Choppers SpongeBob does a spin technique, but gets easily slapped away. Up B: JellyFish Friends SpongeBob surfs on a pack of JellyFish for two seconds. Using the control stick can steer SpongeBob, making it a great move for ledge recovery. If an enemy gets touched by the stingers (actually tentacles), he or she will be electrocuted by them, and will get stunned. Move Orgin At the end of The Sponge Who Could Fly (aka SpongeBob: Lost Episode) friendly JellyFish let SpongeBob ride on their heads. The stinging part comes from a running gag in the show, as JellyFish are the equivalent of underwater bees. Down B: Fry Cook SpongeBob puts on his fry cook uniform (which is just a hat with an anchor on it) and gets a new moveset. Moving left or right gives limited movement. The move origins of these moves are, at this time, unknown but there are some guesses as to where these moves come from. Jumping doesn't exist in this attack. Neutral B: Spatula Attack SpongeBob attacks with Fifi. Move Orgin This move may come from one of the many times he cuts Krabby Patty toppings with Fifi. This is first seen during the very first episode of the TV show, Help Wanted. One part the Livin' in the Sunlight, Lovin' in the Moonlight music video, SpongeBob cuts an assortment of Krabby Patty toppings with Fifi rapidly. A few seconds after, he splits into 5 pieces. Side B: Krabby Patty Throw SpongeBob throws a Krabby Patty in the direction he is facing. Move Orgin This may come from a scene in You Shoe's Untied. Here, SpongeBob accedentally throws Krabby Patties into Squidward's mouth, causing him to be very enlarged. He then burps and says that his heart may have stopped. Up B: Patty Barrage SpongeBob throws 4 Krabby Patties at a time. This reverts him back to his regular moveset. Move Orgin While this scene has no clear orgin, it may also be referencing the afformentioned scene again. It may come from a pose seen in a "How to draw Spongebob Squarepants" book from 2002, where one page has a tutorial on how to draw Spongebob juggling a Krabby Patty, two spatulas, a bottle of ketchup, and a plate. Down B: Closing Time Cancels the attack. Final Smash: Goofy Goober Rock SpongeBob sings the last verse of 88 Rock n Roll Band (commonly known as Goofy Goober Rock by fans) before transforming into a wizard while playing the instrumental fade out. He gains the ability to aim with the control stick and press B to fire﻿ lazers with his guitar while purple static ball stuns any enemy that touches it. It lasts for 23 seconds. Move Orgin The move comes from the music video of Goofey Goober Rock (in actuality, it is a rework of "I Wanna Rock" by Twisted Sister) from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. In this scene, SpongeBob transforms into a wizard, and zaps the brain control helmets off of the slaves of Plankton. Taunts Up: Does his trademark laugh. Side: Jumps in the air and says "I'M READY!!!!!" Down: Does a faint exausted sound and says "Who put you on the planet?". He then does another exausted sound. Victory Poses *Option 1: Says "Score one for the boys back home! *Option 2: Screams "This is the happiest day of my life!" *Option 3: Makes a #1 shape with his body. *Option 4: Says "You lose Patrick!" (only happens if Patrick Star is one of the opponents). *Lose Pose: SpongeBob does this sad face with big eyes. Victory Theme The victory theme is the last 8 seconds of the famous SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song. Originally, the victory theme was the last 7'' seconds, but was changes to 8 when Patrick's moveset came out. Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - Does a pelvic thrust forward. *Forward tilt - Does a karate chop. *Up tilt - Jumps upward. *Down tilt - 'Smash' *Forward smash - Drives a Boatmobile forward. *Up smash - Screams, "I THINK I'M GONNA EXPLODE!" then explodes. Has huge beginning lag. *Down smash - 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws''' *Grab - Grabs the opponent. *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - Cooks them on a grill, then flips them upward. *Down throw - Videos Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Universe Category:Youtube Poop Category:Male Category:Offensive